


How Buffy Confessed

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Buffy Confessed

Kaylee almost trips over herself on the way to Buffy's bunk, but Buffy hangs back. "Well?"

"I have to tell you something."

Kaylee frowns slightly; she doesn't ever want to see Buffy looking sad on her account. "Go on..."

"I'm stronger than... I'm not like most people." The thing 'bout Buffy's pout, though, is that Kaylee'd kiss her lower lip all day to make it swell like that. "I'm a vampire slayer."

"You've got one up on River. She's stronger'n most people, and she's crazy too."

Buffy looks a question at her, and Kaylee answers with her tongue. Yes _please_.


End file.
